


Mirror, Mirror

by biffu



Series: Biffu's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Mirrors, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: While Hawke travels throughout Thedas after the trouble with Mages & Templars, Merrill sends correspondances to her love. One night while tampering with the Eluvian and making sure Hawke is safe, she watches her beloved ease some tension and call out her name.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Merrill
Series: Biffu's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950409
Kudos: 9





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to have different ships & fics for Kinktober 2020, and I started with a very cute ship! This could take place either in Inquisition's timeline or at the end of DA2.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Perhaps it was silly of her to keep it after all these years and many heart breaks, but Merill couldn't leave her Eluvian behind in Kirkwall. When she thought about keeping it in her former home, doomed to lose its lustre and glory, she readily came back for it. She spoke to it as one would a child while stroking its gilded edges softly, murmuring sweet things to it as if they were hopes and dreams for the future. Sometimes Hawke told her it was creepy, but other times her lover understood that she had to stand by it; it was in its own way, the thing that Merill had truly wanted.

Merill was eternally grateful that Hawke could understand her plight, him being a mage just as much as she.

The Eluvian was her source of information and protection. She moved it with her as other elvhen clans looked forward to her guidance. It took a long while for the elves to trust her, but when they did, she was happy for it. At night, she could hear the whispers amongst the younger ones, wondering why she kept a sacred mirror in her tents and why she slept so far away from the others. It brought a soft smile to her face to know that there was a little bit of their history that they could keep for themselves thanks to herself.

Each time Merill stripped away the fabric she hung against the Eluvian, a chill ran through her, and she took a deep breath before she channeled her magic and her blood through it. At first, she merely asked of it tales from long since past; about history that she had never learned from her Keeper nor otherwise. But it changed vastly when Hawke left; there was his need to change and fix things of the shemlen world as he tried to track Carver and the Wardens, and eventually the Inquisitor.

She worried for his safety, and the safety of their friends. It was not as if Merill didn’t think Hawke was capable of taking care of himself; she was very much aware of his capabilities, but it was better to have a lighter heart and conscience than a heavier one. So Merill waited, and she watched through the glass panes of the Eluvian when she asked of it. Not all the time, hardly often, but sometimes when her longing was too great.

Like tonight. Her loneliness and the depth of her love brought her to her knees before the Eluvian. Her hand pressed against the glass, sliding as she thought of Hawke, and after some minutes passed and the sounds of her clan grew quiet, her tent lit up with an image of her beloved.

There were furs, pelts, clothes, and other fabrics all bunched up behind him so he could lean against as he sat back and watched the fire flicker right outside of his tent. The light of the flames showed Merill her beloved's face, the chiseled jawline now covered with shadow, and the long hair she remembered tugging on during their lovemaking, now shorn and black, just as deep and dark as his eyes.

He rubbed his face briefly and muttered something. Merill moved closer, taking in the experience as she noticed that Hawke was completely alone, his clothes off save for his breeches, and staring ever intently at the flames in front of him. She watched him open his legs, grow comfortable at the idea of being completely alone, his lover unbeknownst to him. Merill felt a bit silly at watching him, but she couldn’t stop, especially when she saw one of his hands fondle at the front of his breeches, groping himself openly. She absently licked her lips as she kneeled at the Eluvian, wanting to climb into it, or reach out to touch him herself. Yet, she did not. She didn’t want to alarm her beloved as she watched him, so she kept herself cool, thighs pressed together.

Hawke pushed his hand into his breeches. His tongue swiped at his lips as his eyes closed briefly, and Merill could see the bulge that grew as he touched himself. She took a deep breath, her thighs moving up and down a little as she took in the sight, her chest rising and falling a little more difficult than usual as she pressed a hand at her bosom. Fingers lightly caressed at her nipples in her under garments, as Hawke took a shuddering breath while his fist drew up and down within the confines of his underwear.

Merill wanted to curse him for the propriety. She wanted so badly to see the hardness of his length; she wanted desperately to snake her tongue around it, drawing along the veins of it, and map it out before she drank in his taste. She moaned as she thought of it, chanting in her mind for him to take it off. Her desires were so strong that it was almost as if she were casting a spell of her own.

As if Hawke had heard her, or was getting fed up by how restricted he felt, he opened his eyes, drew up his bottom half as he pushed down his breeches, leaving him bare down to the ankles. His cock stood proud, bobbing as it was let free, a few drops of precum falling from it to coat his pelvis. Merill licked her lips at the thought of tasting him again. Her hand nearly reached out to touch the Eluvian and ride him. She had to pull it back just as her beloved sighed again with relief, not wanting to break his concentration.

Pushing her legs open wide, Merill pushed down the top of the short chemise she wore to grab at one breast, while the other pushed up between her legs. She wasn’t startled in the least by how warm she was nor how wet she was becoming. She had to bite against her bottom lip to keep her own moans in control as Hawke took his cock into his hand again, squeezing at the base in the same way she normally would have. It almost brought a smile to her face.

She breathed in deep as Hawke began to stroke himself, while a digit followed by another, then another one after that was pushed into her pussy. Merill’s eyes latched onto Hawke’s fingers, imagining that they were inside of her instead of her own, the thickness and roughness of them inside her, causing her to want him even more than she already did. Neither of their fingers were much of a substitute for his cock of course, but at least she could dream of it anyway.

Hawke wasted no time in fisting his cock. He squeezed at his balls with his other hand still, fondling them every so often as his cock strained with the need to cum. Merill licked at her lips again with her sweet tongue, almost wanting to push herself through the Eluvian again to just lap at him slowly and tease him altogether, but where her desires were strong, her mental capacities were even stronger. She wouldn’t allow herself to fall into its temptation. Not when they were both on the verge of getting what they wanted.

Merill watched on eagerly as she fucked herself with her fingers, a generous amount of her wetness coating the ground as she knelt. She tried to stifle her own moans by taking the hand off her breast to press against her mouth, not wanting to wake anyone around her. It was torturous the longer this went on as she could see even more splashes of precum falling from the tip of Hawke’s cock as he clenched his eyes tight and threw his head back. She had loved him even more in the moments when they were entwined, and even now when they were not.

“Merill!” Hawke’s voice filtered through the Eluvian just as he climaxed, his cum splashing against his abdomen and chest, and even littering the ground about him.

He breathed heavily as he laid back, his eyes looking up into the stars as he thought of his beautiful lover, somewhere out in the wilds of Thedas. He promised in his mind that he would see her again, and just as Merill had watched Hawke cum and call out her name, the Eluvian decided it was enough and cut off their contact as she too cried out.

With Hawke’s name moaned against her hand as she shuddered through her orgasm, Merill’s eyes fluttered open and closed a few times as she tried to regain herself. She pulled her hand away to move her jaw, noticing how hard she was pressing against herself as she withdrew her fingers to feel more of her wetness drip out from between her legs. The gush left a decent mess beneath her, and she shimmied only a few steps away to the Eluvian before pressing her forehead against the cool glass.

Although she wished she could have spoken to Hawke, or at least allow him to know of her presence, perhaps this was for the best. She did not want to worry him, nor did he want to worry her, and so she would have to wait until they inevitably met again.

With a tired smile, Merill drew up from the ground, bracing herself against the large mirror before looking at her own reflection. She was half dressed with her own juices running down her legs, but she was glowing from the attention she gave to herself. Slowly, she pressed a finger to her mouth, curious as to her own taste before deciding that Hawke definitely tasted better in her own opinion.

She placed the blanket over the Eluvian again before seeing a faint glow, and hearing a muffled, “I love you,” from beyond. It made her heart leap, and her cheeks color from the voice of her beloved, and she responded in kind. Whether or not he knew that she had done this and seen him, she knew not, but what did matter was that no matter time or space, she was inextricably linked to the most interesting man in Thedas.

As she went on to sleep, Merill dreamed beautiful dreams. Ones where she and Hawke were intertwined for hours on end, and she resigned herself to thinking that she would make it happen sooner or later. After all, he had much time to make up for, and a lot of cold nights to warm her up during. Likewise after Hawke had finished his round, and cleaned himself up, he settled for sleep, thinking of Merill and how much longer it would be until he was able to see her smiling face. He thought of holding her close and never letting go, making it his mission to return to her safe and sound.


End file.
